Bajo la Acacia de Occidente
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: El gran Seto Kaiba ha dejado Domino City en busca del faraón Atem, cuatro mil años atrás. Una vez en Egipto, el CEO tendrá su revancha con su eterno rival, pero ¿tendrá también algo que le haga regresar a su presente? Presente/Pasado KisaraXSeto Kaiba
1. Prólogo

**Bajo la Acacia de Occidente**  
by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Prólogo**

El gran Seto Kaiba esperaba a su equipo para ser transportado al Antiguo Egipto, cuatro mil años atrás, en el reinado de Atem, Señor de las Dos Tierras; Kisara mordía sus labios tratando de calmar sus nervios, sus manos juntas sobre el pecho, imitando una plegaria, a su lado, Mokuba supervisaba que todo siguiera su curso; sus azulados ojos no estaban fijos en un punto, fue la suave voz del Kaiba menor lo que la trajo a la realidad.

"¿Le has dicho?".

Unos ojos curiosos, y llenos de esperanza, se posaron sobre aquella chica de cabellos largos y azulados, Kisara volteó hacia aquel joven pelinegro, brindándole una sonrisa.

"Aún no…".

"Pero Kisara, él-"

"Descuida" de sus labios salió una juguetona risa, "él va a volver".

"No me refiero a eso, es-"

El fuerte ruido de la máquina indicaba que la fase uno había sido exitosa, ahora faltaba que Kaiba iniciara la secuencia desde su lugar en el espacio.

"Fase uno completa, iniciando el conteo de despegue" uno de los ingenieros anunció, rompiendo la conversación entre Kisara y Mokuba./p

"Hermano, ¿puedes escucharme?"

"Claro y fuerte, Mokuba".

Kisara tomó un paso hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no soltar el llanto que tenía amarrado en la garganta. A su alrededor el tiempo se movía con lentitud.

"Vuelve sano y salvo…" fue lo único que salió de sus labios, como palabras en un confesionario.

El despegue fue todo un éxito, la frecuencia de Seto Kaiba había desaparecido de Domino City, o cualquier otro lugar del mundo; Mokuba aún permanecía observando las pantallas, en busca de cualquier detalle. Tras unos minutos de comprobar que todo había salido a la perfección, el joven Kaiba suspiró, retirándose de su puesto, posando los ojos nuevamente sobre aquella mujer de cabellos azules.

"Todo está en orden".

"Sí…".

Sí, a ambos les dolía la ausencia del CEO, pero también sabían lo importante que era para él dicha expedición.

"Andando, vice presidenta".

"¿Uh?" Kisara batió sus pestañas frente a él.

Mokuba rió, era por eso que la mujer se había quedado en ese puesto: No era ambiciosa pero sí muy inteligente, seguía las órdenes de Kaiba a la perfección pero no temía hablar si había un error o una falta en ellas. Su hermano confiaba ciegamente en ella, tanto como para encargarle la compañía, como para confiarle a Mokuba.

"Entonces, ¿vendrás o no?".

"Adelántate…".

Kisara sonrió, aún contemplando las pantallas que mostraban el logo de Kaiba Corp. y el status de su "retirado" presidente, Mokuba asintió, dejando a la mujer para que asimilara la situación pues el Kaiba menor estaba tan acostumbrado a las ideas de Seto por lo que, aquella acción de su hermano, no le parecía extraño en lo absoluto, peligrosa, sí, pero era algo que se veía venir desde la partida del faraón tras el duelo de éste y su otra parte, Yugi Moto, en la antigua tumba.

Cuando los pasos de Mokuba dejaron de escucharse, la mujer pudo concentrarse en aquellos pensamientos que iban y venían de su mente: Extrañaría a esas profundas lagunas azules, esas palabras de hierro, a esa voz de navaja, la suavidad de sus caricias, la calidez de sus manos, de cómo su cuerpo se acomodaba perfectamente con el de él… Fue ahí, entonces, que se quebró, y rápidamente las lágrimas enjugaron sus mejillas.

"Vuelve pronto a casa… Seto…"

Por fin pudo pronunciar su nombre, en silencio, en soledad.

**_Para decírtelo, decirte que yo…_**

Sus pensamientos se nublaron, el aire no llegaba a su pecho, y todo se volvió oscuro y frío.


	2. All I ever wanted

**Bajo la Acacia de Occidente**  
by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter I:** All I ever wanted.

Mokuba se mantenía al lado de la cama de Kisara, la mujer se encontraba conectada a una máquina que monitoreaba sus signos vitales, canalizada con suero y vitaminas, mientras una máscara de oxígeno cubría su boca. El Kaiba menor no se despegaba de su lado, atendiendo las reuniones de la corporación desde aquel cuarto de hospital, ya habían pasado dos días desde que la ahora vice presidente perdió la conciencia, los médicos le habían informado del estado de salud de su amiga y no sabía cómo tomarlo, ¿por qué Kisara les habría ocultado tal información?

"Kisara, no lo entiendo…"

El joven Kaiba envió un mensaje a Yugi y los demás, informándoles la situación, esperando contar con apoyo; el pelinegro suspiró, alzando la mirada hacia la ventana, frente a ellos el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, tormentas se esperaban toda la semana.

Una tormenta diferente azotaba Egipto cuando Seto Kaiba llegaba, el aire cargado de arena, incienso y misticismo.

"Faraón…".

"Kaiba".

Atem se levantó de su trono, sonriendo como sólo el Rey de los Juegos podía hacerlo.

"Bienvenido".

"Ciertamente no viajé en tiempo para que me dieras una bienvenida, faraón".

"Claro que no".

Su risa estalló en toda la habitación, un sonido desafiante pero amigable.

"Sin embargo, en este momento me es imposible tener un duelo contigo…".

"¡¿Qué?!".

"Sígueme".

Seto mantuvo un tiempo la mirada sobre el faraón, éste había cambiado, o tal vez no lo recordaba suficientemente bien, o tal vez nunca le puso atención a sus detalles egipcios: sus altivos ojos brillaban, un aura de autoridad lo rodeaba, la piel estaba bronceada, sus brazos eran más largos y musculosos, y su cuerpo se diferenciaba bastante de Yugi por unos centímetros más; el CEO entendió: si no era al ritmo y manera del faraón, no se haría.

"De acuerdo…".

Atem y Kaiba avanzaron por un largo pasillo con vista al Nilo, columnas adornaban su camino, en cada una un guardia apostado en sus flancos, estatuas del faraón y la familia real se alzaban sobre la llanura; la tranquilidad cubría a Egipto con un dulce viento cargado de humedad y arena, Seto no pudo evitar sentir cierta paz al admirar el color azul que caracterizaba al río, una imagen de aquella mujer, que se quedó junto a su hermano, vino a su mente como un relámpago, sus bellos ojos eran del mismo azul que se encontraba en las aguas del río que le daba vida a Egipto.

El faraón se detuvo, frente a ellos, se divisaba una especie de templo.

"Allí es donde nos enfrentaremos, mi jefe de construcción calcula que se encontrará listo en menos de un mes…".

Seto asintió, si ya esperó años para tener su duelo con el Rey de los Juegos, entonces podía esperar unos días más, unas semanas más.

"Eres libre de ir y venir, mi guardia personal estará a tu servicio".

"Ah, eres muy bondadoso, faraón".

Las palabras de Seto salieron con su característico sarcasmo, Atem rió con suavidad, dando una media vuelta, el faraón avanzó, el sonido de sus pasos murió tras unos segundos, dejando a Kaiba en el balcón, con el sonido de los trabajadores a lo lejos y las risas de los guardias y sirvientes que iban y venían, haciendo su vida. El sol comenzaba a abdicar en horizonte, abriendo paso a la luna. Kaiba sonrió, una emoción recorría su cuerpo, una emoción que no había sentido desde hacía tiempo: faltaba poco para destronar a su rival, a aquél que le había quitado una parte de sí mismo.

Seto llevó una mano a su pecho, jugando con el collar en forma de carta de duelo que siempre portaba, dentro de éste se encontraba la foto de su hermano menor y, desde hacía unos meses, la de Kisara.

"Pronto nos volveremos a ver…".

Y fue entonces donde el presente y el pasado chocaron, en ambos cielos comenzó a llover.


	3. All I ever wanted pt 2

**Bajo la Acacia de Occidente**  
by K_aiba Kisara_

**Chapter II:** All I ever wanted pt 2

Kisara había sido dada de alta nueve días después de haber ingresado al hospital, pero no sin antes pasar por casi todos los departamentos para un check up general; aún así se fue a casa con vitaminas y uno que otro medicamento, también con citas programadas con su doctor de cabecera y, ¡¿por qué no?!, regaños de Mokuba, el Kaiba menor que había aceptado, nuevamente, el rol de hermano menor.

Un penetrante olor a pan tostado y cítrico inundó la amplia habitación de la metalizada cocina que había en la mansión Kaiba.

"El doctor dijo que debías guardar reposo…" era la adormilada voz de Mokuba.

Kisara volteó hacia el joven de cabellos negros, Mokuba aún portaba sus azuladas pijamas mientras que la mujer portaba una falda negra que llegaba unos centímetros abajo de sus rodillas, una elegante camisa plateada y un saco que combinaba con su falda, un collar de perlas se pegaba a su cuello, entonando su largo y delgado cuello.

"Si sabes que contamos con chefs, ¿no es así?" El pelinegro alzó una ceja, mirándola con determinación, "¿has tomado tus medicinas?".

"Ah, sí" Kisara sonrió suavemente, dejando un plato con dos panes tostados y una manzana pelada frente al Kaiba menor, "descuida, todo está bajo control".

Mokuba observó a la mujer por unos segundos: ésta había perdido cierto peso, sus rostro afilado mostraba ojeras, su sonrisa no era la misma, sus ojos no brillaban tan intensamente, pues en vez de un cielo de verano parecían una tormenta de otoño del viejo continente. El Kaiba menor suspiró, llevándose a la boca el alimento que su, ahora, socia había preparado.

"Hoy llegó el reporte y hay ciertos números que no me agradan", la mujer tomó asiento frente a él, en la isla que se encontraba en la habitación, "la producción del este se ha retrasado en un 0,2 por-"

"Kisara, tranquila" Mokuba la miró con los ojos abiertos, y un pedazo de pan a medio masticar, "ahora entiendo a mi hermano…" suspiró, "si quieres que algo salga bien hazlo tú mismo, o pídeselo a Kisara...".

"Oh, lo siento..." ella sonrió apenada.

"Tranquila, quiero escucharlo… después de todo tú tienes más experiencia en esto… sólo que… no tan rápido, supongo".

"De acuerdo".

"Me pregunto... ¿por qué mi hermano no dejó la compañía en tus manos?" Mokuba suspiró agobiado, "sería mucho más fácil...".

"Por más que tu hermano confíe en mi, no soy un Kaiba, Mokuba, por eso".

_**Aún...**_ Mokuba esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

Ambos retomaron su desayuno, el silencio que compartían era placentero, como si de dos hermanos se tratara. Mokuba, de vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas a la mujer de cabellos azulados, encontrando en ella una sonrisa llena de melancolía y esperanza, suspiró nuevamente al encontrarse con la taza que usaba su hermano para el café, ésta estaba ella con el líquido oscuro y fuerte que tanto le gustaba.

"¿Uh?, ah… costumbre…" la mujer siguió la mirada de Mokuba, llevando los hombros hacia atrás.

Era verdad, a Kaiba no le agradaba que alguien más hiciera su trabajo por él, desde pequeños detallas de la compañía como el alimento que diariamente colocaba en su mesa, era sólo eso lo que, según Kisara, los mantenía unidos: el café.

"Sabes..." Mokuba se detuvo, dejando un pedazo de manzana sobre el plato, "aún pienso que en cualquier momento él llegará y todo será como si nada hubiese pasado" exclamó el joven Kaiba.

Kisara sonrió con antaño pues sus días siempre comenzaban con una taza de café oscuro, tostado y oscuro, seguido de una mirada cristalina, un dictado del estado de la compañía del día anterior, un alargado pero suave silencio y una que otra caricia, tratando de retirar sus largos cabellos de su rostro, a veces él le brindaba fugaces sonrisas, a veces eran ligeras risas, risas que atesoraba en su corazón.

Después de algunos minutos, la mujer se levantó tras terminar su alimento, llevando todo a lavar. Mokuba alzó nuevamente la ceja.

"¿También sabes que contamos con personal dedicado a la limpieza, verdad?".

"No me molesta".

"A veces me cuestiono cuál era el puesto que tenías con mi hermano…".

"Ingeniera adjunta, o algo así como secretaria de tiempo completo asociada al área de tecnología…".

Mokuba rió hasta que su estómago le dolió, ellos eran la poderosa triada de Kaiba Corp que se podía resumir en un menú: el duro café, el dulce té y el rebelde helado.


	4. Stranger in Paradise

**Bajo la Acacia de Occidente**

by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter III:** Stranger in Paradise

Para el Kaiba mayor, las cosas avanzaban con lentitud, la rutina con la que vivía le estaba consumiendo; abrumado tras la respuesta que el faraón día tras día le brindaba: "Aún no, Kaiba", pues el templo para su duelo milenario aún no era terminado, dos meses ya habían pasado.

Eso sí, debía admitir que Egipto, su arquitectura y naturaleza, contaba con unas vistas bellas e impresionantes. Desde las dunas de arena, el sonido de la vida cotidiana en el antiguo Egipto, sobre todo el esplendor cuando Ra salía en su carroza hasta que se ocultaba, todo lo que iluminaba eran colores diferentes a su tiempo.

Seto salió al pequeño jardín, el Nilo fluyendo con suavidad y calma, una calma que no había conocido hasta ahora. Una calma que quisiera poder compartir con aquella mujer que le esperaba en su tiempo, aquella mujer de ojos azules y brillantes.

El CEO esbozó una sonrisa, llevando una mano hacia aquel adorno que colgaba en su cuello en forma de carta.

"Espera un poco más…"

Seto tenía planes para Kaiba Land y Kaiba Corp., entre ellos era un nuevo recinto parecido a lo que ahora admiraban sus ojos, quería compartir la belleza del momento que estaba viviendo, y en especial con Kisara.

Un ligero sonido lo sacó de su mente.

"Adelante" exclamó sin dejar de admirar la vista.

Era la misma rutina: sirvientes con bandejas de comida y bebida de la mejor calidad, siempre callados y sumisos, ojos que rehuían a la mirada del CEO.

"Que tenga buen día"

Esa voz…

Seto giró hacia la mujer que acaba de ingresar y sus ojos se abrieron cual flor que nace en el lecho del Nilo, sin pensarlo el hombre ya estaba sujetando la mano de aquella sirvienta que tenía un inmenso parecido a Kisara.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Su mano derecha se alzó hacia la mejilla de la mujer, rosándola con suavidad, una caricia que le brindaba exclusivamente a Kisara cuando los ojos del mundo estaban lejos de ellos, allí en la intimidad del trabajo y la monotonía de los domingos.

Los ojos de aquella sirvienta parecían salir de sus cuencas, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

El CEO retiró su mano de ella, asintiendo y pidiendo que saliera de la habitación, caminando nuevamente hacia aquel espacio que daba al Nilo, maldiciéndose internamente.

Por un momento sintió como su corazón volvía a agitarse, como si fuera una sinfonía, como si estuviera a punto de tener un duelo, por un momento no era Seto Kaiba el magnate de una compañía multimillonaria, sino que era un simple mortal más. Esa mujer, lo pudo comprobar, estaba tan impregnada en él como el Nilo que vivificaba a Egipto.

"No, aún no es el momento de volver. Aún no puedo volver… aún no he derrotado al faraón…"

Sus ojos brillaron diferente y en un instante el río comenzó a agitarse, unas nubes oscuras cubrían lentamente el cielo, una tormenta estaba en camino.

Y sí, en el presente también estaba a punto de desatarse una tormenta que, sin saberlo, cambiaría la vida y la historia de Seto Kaiba.


	5. It's a Beautiful Day

**Bajo la Acacia de Occidente**

by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter IV:** It's a Beautiful Day

Seto había despertado antes del amanecer, una sensación en su pecho no lo dejaba dormir, pues usualmente era despertado después de que los rayos entraran por la ventana, golpeando su cara. Un frío terrible se apoderó de su cuerpo y gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, por un momento sintió la necesidad de regresar a casa y escuchar la voz de Mokuba y Kisara.

El CEO llevó ambas manos al rostro, ahogando un profundo suspiro, el ritmo de esta vida le estaba afectando.

Por un momento Seto dejó de pensar, su mente simplemente se mecía al son del Nilo, los sonidos de las aves sobre éste, y el suave viento que jugaba con las cortinas, poco a poco el sol se dejaba ver y sentir sobre la habitación perfumada de incienso, incienso que le recordaba a Kisara.

Nuevamente esa mujer abordaba sus pensamientos.

El sonido sobre la puerta le hizo incorporarse sobre la cama, recorriendo las cortinas.

"El faraón desea verlo, mi Señor"

"De acuerdo"

Kaiba se alistó como todos aquellos días anteriores desde que llegó al Antiguo Egipto, la misma rutina de siempre, el ojiazul había pedido que recrearan su ropa original pues aquella egipcia no era de su particular gusto.

"Por aquí, mi Señor"

El ojiazul asintió, siguiendo a aquel guardia que parecía tener un parecido con Wheeler.

Atem se encontraba en su trono, unas personas intercambiaban palabras con él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Seto, él sonrió, levantándose a recibirlo, aquellos que se encontraba con el faraón, hicieron una reverencia, saliendo del lugar.

"¡Buenos días, Kaiba!"

"Espero no me hayas traído hasta aquí para darme los buenos días…"

"Por supuesto que no" sonrió el faraón, "pero quería decírtelo personalmente… la arena de duelos se encuentra lista"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Hoy por la tarde, Kaiba, nos encontraremos en ella"

Los labios de Kaiba esbozaron una ligera sonrisa, una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo: por fin cumpliría su destino. Y por fin podría regresar a casa, a su hogar.

"¡Muy bien!"

El cielo estaba despejado y la mañana continuó tranquila, fresca y llena de humedad. Sin embargo, el cielo que cubría Domino City era totalmente diferente: nubes se cernían sobre la ciudad, una tormenta estaba a punto de entrar en ella.

"Señor Kaiba" una suave voz arrancó a Mokuba de sus pensamientos, "hemos estabilizado a la señorita… pero me temo que su condición…"

"De acuerdo, muchas gracias" asintió el pelinegro, "manténgame informado".

"Claro que sí, con permiso" el hombre de bata blanca dejó al joven Kaiba solo frente a la habitación de Kisara.

Mokuba suspiró suavemente, avanzando a la habitación para encontrarse con la mujer conectada a varias máquinas, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y únicamente el sonido de su monitor cardíaco reinaba en el lugar; con cuidado, cerró la puerta tras sí y tomó asiento al lado de su cama.

"Por favor… no me dejes, no nos dejes" por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Mokuba sintió como sus mejillas eran calentadas por lágrimas, "Kisara, tienes que estar aquí con nosotros…"

Un tenue sonido lo hizo volver a la realidad, dentro de su bolsillo un mensaje y unos minutos más tarde, unas figuras familiares se encontraban en la habitación.

"No sabíamos que ella estaba tan mal…" La voz de Yugi estaba intranquila, empapada en tristeza.

"Ella no quería preocuparlos" suspiró Mokuba, "ni siquiera mi hermano sabía"

"¿Falta mucho para que Kaiba regrese?" Wheeler miró al pelinegro.

"No lo sé" el joven CEO se encogió de hombros, "pero Kisara- ella… no sé por cuánto tiempo más…"

"¿Habrá una manera en contactarlo?" Tea habló esta vez.

"No lo sé…"

"¿Podríamos viajar hacia donde está é?" Joey observó a Mokuba, "podríamos traerlo de vuelta"

"Tendríamos que calcular su trayectoria… podríamos intentarlo" el pelinegro mordió sus labios, nervioso, "generalmente Kisara es la encargada de este tipo de operaciones… pero… tenemos sus anotaciones"

Yugi asintió.

"Nosotros podemos quedarnos con Kisara" sugirió Bakura, "ya sea que tomemos turnos, mientras alguien puede acompañarte con lo del proyecto"

"Gracias" Mokuba los miró con felicidad y tristeza entrelazadas.

"Bien, Tea, Bakura y yo podemos quedarnos, Tristan y Yugi pueden acompañarte, si algo sucede estaremos en contacto" sonrió Joey.

El CEO asintió, saliendo acompañado de Yugi y Tristan.

"¿Crees que tengamos tiempo?" Bakura miró a sus amigos.

"No podemos perder la esperanza" Tea sonrió.

"Ese idiota va escuchar cuando regrese" el rubio tronó sus dedos.

"No creo que la violencia resuelva nada…" Tea suspiró.

"Y dudo mucho que sirva que lo rete a un duelo, ya sabemos quién saldrá victorioso"

"¡Oigan!"

Tea y Bakura rieron suavemente.

"Uh…"

"¿Kisara?"

La mujer abrió los ojos lentamente, murmurando algo inentendible.

Sin embargo, una risa familiar alumbró su vista.

"¿Qué…? ¿Seto?"

Aquella figura familiar estaba ataviada en una fragancia antigua, con ropas egipcias y autoridad, unos ojos azules profundos resaltaban en ese cuerpo bronceado y cabello castaño.

"Bienvenida…"


	6. The Journey Home

**Bajo la Acacia de Occidente**

by _Kaiba Kisara_

**Chapter V:** The journey home

Mokuba fue despertado bruscamente por el mensaje de emergencia, ese que se encontraba apagado desde la partida del Kaiba hacía casi un año, el pelinegro corrió hacia donde había visto partir a su hermano para enfrentar al faraón, y poco a poco la llegada del Kaiba era observada por los demás trabajadores.

Seto Kaiba hacía su aparición majestuosa, digna de él. Su blanca gabardina ondeando con aquel aire de superioridad inquebrantable, una sonrisa ligera se enmarcaba en su rostro, aquellos ojos cristalinos estaban en llamas. El Kaiba menor corrió hacia él.

"¡Seto!"

"Mokuba" el CEO agrandó su sonrisa, y sin reparo giró la mirada por toda la habitación, levantando una ceja en indignación, "¿y Kisara?"

Pero los ojos de Mokuba reflejaron una tristeza que inundó toda la habitación.

"Ella… ella falleció hace unos días…"

Kaiba quedó helado, una oleada de sentimientos arremetió contra él, pudo sentir como si una serpiente se enroscaba contra su cuello, entorpeciendo su respiración, mientras que un dolor en el pecho iba apoderándose de él.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Ella estaba enferma… lo supo cuando ibas a irte, pero te lo ocultó…"

Los ojos de Mokuba se nublaron por las lágrimas que ahora resbalaban por sus mejillas.

"¡Ella se merecía alguien mejor que tú!" rompió en llanto, "¡Alguien que pudiera cuidarla en el momento más importante de su vida!" y con esas palabras, el joven Kaiba abandonó la habitación, dejando a Kaiba con sus pensamientos y dolor.

El CEO sabía que Mokuba tenía razón, aquella mujer que adoraba y amaba había partido, y él no pudo hacer nada por ella.

Kaiba ignoraba el saludo de todo trabajador que se cruzara en su camino, y avanzó con paso apresurado hacia su oficina, la cual se encontraba como si tal solo hubieran pasado unos minutos de su ausencia. Las cortinas se encontraban cerradas, y cada una de sus pertenencias se encontraban en su perfecto lugar.

Sin embargo, un gran moño negro adornaba la ventana detrás del escritorio de Kaiba.

El CEO sintió como la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo, como sus rodillas se quebraban bajo su peso, y se rindió ante el frío del piso, un grito nació desde las profundidades de su cuerpo y las lágrimas no paraban, por primera vez Kaiba no sabía qué hacer; un sentimiento tan ajeno a él, se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Se había posesionado de Kaiba Corp. cambiando el rubro y la dirección de tal corporación, su nombre era temido y respetado, no solo era poderoso, sino que se alzaba como una de las figuras más inteligentes de toda una generación; había viajado al pasado y vencido a su mayor rival.

Pero ahora, en la soledad de su habitación, nada importaba.

Ella ya no estaba…

Lo que comenzó como tormenta, ahora se convertía en huracán.


End file.
